List of Names
This is a full list of generated names in Virtual Families and in Virtual Families 2: Our Dream House. NOTE: This list is an ongoing experiment based on the naming system of the VF games and should not be taken as a full list of names that can be found. Therefore, it is incomplete. Also, please do not put names that are not randomly generated. Only truly generated names will be accepted. Male * Aketto * Akhi * Aki * Akico * Akino * Akolo * Akory * Alex * Amaretto * Apollo * Archie * Arrow * Art * Artetto * Arti * Arthi * Artico * Arthur * Artolo * Artone * Artor * Artory * Astro * Atom * Balico * Balo * Balone * Balor * Balozo * Baxter * Beamer * Bengetto * Benghi * Bengi * Bengolo * Bengone * Bengono * Bengory * Bengozo * Bengu * Bengur * Bin * Bingetto * Bingico * Bingo * Bingone * Bingory * Bingozo * Bingu * Bingur * Bit * Bluff * Boeing * Boetto * Boino * Bonzo * Boolo * Boono * Boor * Bosh * Bour * Brunico * Brunetto * Brunone * Brunolo * Brunono * Brunur * Buba * Buck * Bug * Buretto * Burhi * Buri * Burino * Burrel * Burono * Burory * Burozo * Buror * Buru * Burur * Buzz * Camino * Chad * Chip * Cirrus * Click * Colonel * Comet * Cooper * Cresol * Crimson * Crisetto * Crisi * Crisico * Crisino * Crisono * Crisory * Crisozo * Crisur * Cursor * Cyber * Dante * Dico * Dino * Dolo * Done * Dor * Dory * Dozo * Droid * Droopy * Dynamite * Epsilon * Fargico * Fargino * Fargolo * Fargone * Fargono * Fargory * Fargozo * Fargur * Flicker * Floppy * Francetto * Franchi * Francico * Francino * Franco * Francolo * Francone * Frankie * Friday * Fulcrum * Font * Garry * Gemini * Gepetto * Gepico * Gepolo * Gepone * Gepono * Gepor * Gepory * Gepozo * Gepu * Gigo * Glitch * Greco * Gregetto * Greghi * Grego * Gregone * Gregor * Gregory * Gregozo * Gregu * Gregur * Grunot * Habit * Hacker * Hal * Harry * Havoc * Hippo * Hiro * Hobbit * Hobo * Hoot * Homer * Hubby * Hub * Idol * Inch * Ink * Jerry * Jet * Jumbo * Junior * Kel * Kiketto * Kikico * Kikino * Kikor * Kikozo * Kin * Kito * Kiku * Kudos * Lagos * Legend * Leo * Lex * Limbo * Linux * Logetto * Logic * Logico * Login * Logino * Logo * Logone * Logory * Loyal * Lucky * Lux * Maestro * Macro * Malibu * Mago * Marcetto * Marcico * Marcino * Marcolo * Marcone * Marcono * Marcory * Marcu * Marcur * Master * Max * Metro * Micro * More * Moss * Nap * Nero * Nomad * Nugget * Omicron * Orbit * Oslo * Otto * Opus * Ping * Pod * Pong * Pop * Pauletto * Paulhi * Paulino * Paulone * Paulozo * Paulu * Paulur * Peanut * Piccolo * Pieretto * Pierone * Pierozo * Pierur * Rialto * Red * Rudi * Saffron * Sam * Seven * Snap * Spot * Stephetto * Stephhi * Stephi * Stephico * Stephino * Stepho * Stephono * Stephor * Stephory * Tico * Tino * Tiny * Toby * Token * Tu * Tux * Typo * Unix * Volt * Vulcano * Yodo * Yogi * Yuri * Zago * Zulu Female * Adope * Adrina * Aipad * Adrina * Alpha * Aketta * Akia * Akiana * Akie * Akila * Alfa * Allina * Alina * Annie * Apple * Aspen * Atara * Atlas * Becky * Bella * Beta * Betty * Bijou * Bib * Bliss * Blondie * Bonny * Bra * Brania * Brena * Brenania * Brenella * Brenesse * Brenette * Breniana * Brenie * Brenina * Brella * Bresse * Bretta * Briana * Brie * Brina * Brola * Bruna * Burca * Callie * Camden * Candy * Capadocia * Carania * Carella * Carie * Carina * Carrera * Chaka * City * Cocoa * Cookie * Corona * Dakota * Deb * Decimal * Diskette * Dora * Electra * Elsa * Emma * Etna * Eudora * Eva * Evita * Faba * Fabania * Fabella * Fabette * Fabiana * Fabola * Fabula * Fate * Felella * Felenia * Feletta * Felette * Felie * Felila * Felola * Flash * Franella * Franesse * Franette * Frania * Franie * Franiana * Franina * Franola * Freckles * Fresse * Frette * Friana * Frola * Frune * Fry * Gaga * Galatia * Gallia * Gemma * Geometry * Gipsi * Happi * Icona * Java * Jessania * Jessesse * Jessetta * Jessette * Jessie * Jessy * Jessella * Jpeg * Jura * Kaiser * Katella * Katesse * Katetta * Katette * Kara * Karma * Katia * Kato * Katy * Kristella * Kristetta * Kristia * Kristiana * Kristie * Kristila * Kristina * Kristesse * Kristette * Kristola * Kristy * Laila * Libra * Lie * Lilania * Lilella * Lilette * Lilese * Lilesse * Liliana * Lilila * Lilina * Lily * Letta * Lette * Lina * Line * Lola * Lucania * Luce * Lucesse * Luciana * Lucie * Lucila * Lucola * Luna * Lutetia * Mafalda * Magica * Map * Marania * Maresse * Maretta * Margania * Margetta * Margia * Margiana * Margila * Margina * Margola * Maria * Marola * Mary * Meteora * Mime * Montana * Mysti * Nappa * Neteka * Odessa * Opal * Pacifica * Parker * Pan * Pania * Papiri * Paprika * Peni * Pennella * Pennette * Pennie * Pennila * Pennola * Pepper * Pesse * Petta * Pette * Pina * Pinki * Pixel * Pixie * Portal * Puma * Purple * Primary * Py * Ribbons * Ro * Rosania * Rosella * Rosette * Rosia * Rosila * Rosy * Roxy * Rubella * Rupee * Rusty * Sandrania * Sandrella * Sandretta * Sandria * Sandrila * Sandriana * Sandresse * Sandrina * Sandrola * Sandry * Saphania * Saphesse * Saphiana * Saphina * Saphy * Siberia * Smiley * Sooniana * Soonella * Soonesse * Soonetta * Soonette * Sonoma * Sonata * Sooniana * Soonina * Sophetta * Sophette * Sophia * Sophiana * Sophina * Sophila * Sophola * Sophy * Spell * Sprite * Star * Stella * Sumatra * Sunny * Trishania * Trishella * Trishesse * Trishetta * Trishette * Trishiana * Trishie * Trishila * Trishina * Trishola * Trishy * Twinkle * Webby * Wifi * Wiki * Wizzy * Uffa * Utopia * Varona * Vegas * Vista * Viva * Yotta * Zebi * Zeezee * Zia * Zebra * Zodiac Category:Lists